Naruto: Yondaime's Heir
by Cenedarprime
Summary: Naruto never had a family. But when he and Hinata try to convince Hiashi to allow them to be wed, he discovers soemthing about his past that will change him forever...rated t for safety, Naruhina fluff, R&R if you wish, COMPLETE!
1. Night time Training

Naruto

_**Yondaime's Heir, The House Uzumaki**_

"That's him, that's Uzumaki…."

"The Kyuubi brat! He's the one who did it?"

"Yep, Hokage Tsunade made the announcement last night…"

"Who would've guessed it…the one we all least expected ended up saving us all…"

Naruto could help but smirk grimly as his ears picked up the whispered conversations of the villagers that night. He had been quite happy to note that when he passed, people didn't whisper nasty rumors or death threats behind his back anymore. Oh sure, a few of the older people still seemed cold to him, but he considered their indifference an improvement to the outright loathing they held for him before. The villagers seemed to finally understand that maybe…just maybe…there was more to Naruto than just the sentient demon sealed in his body.

**"_Hn… you'd think these people would be bowing before you… you saved their ignorant arses, even after all the crap they gave you."_**

"Kyuubi…while you do have a point, I don't care. I don't expect I'll ever gain as much respect as any other shinobi with my prowess. I can thank you for that."

**_"What can I say…ruining lives is what I do. However…no matter how much I hate to admit it, you have gotten me to respect you kid. I just think it's time you deserved you due reward for all you've done for these idiots."_**

"Aww, I didn't know you cared, Kyuubi. You're getting soft in your old age."

**_"Zip it, you little snot."_**

Naruto chuckled to himself. Kyuubi always liked getting attention, even if it meant having to do slightly improper things to do so. His travels eventually led him across the compound of the Hyuuga family, the most influential clan in the entire village.

**_"Second most influential, kid. The Fourth Hokage's house still beats them."_**

"Oh, for the love of… would you let this whole thing with the Fourth go, Kyuubi!"

**_"Let it go! That idiot Hokage sealed me in a mere mortal boy with no style, subtlety, or grace whatsoever to live out the rest of my now tortuous existence! That's not easy to get over, kid! And don't think I haven't tried!"_**

Naruto tuned out the demon again. But again, the fox did have a point…even though the Fourth was long since dead, if a blood heir of his were to emerge somehow…well, that person would have a full ride into the Hokage throne, not to mention become head of what was, and will continue to be, the most influential house in the village, if not the whole Fire Country to boot.

But up to now, the Fourth was not known to have had any offspring. Hell, nobody knew if he ever even married when he was alive. He died fairly young, sacrificed for his cause at only 30 years old or so. Naruto looked on into the Hyuuga compound, and felt a small burst of chakra coming from the training grounds. At first he wondered who would be training at this hour of the night. He then sensed the chakra again; it was familiar to him…

**_"Looks like your angel is kicking the crap out of the wood posts in her yard…again."_**

Naruto didn't respond, instead he leapt over the gates and quietly snuck into the compound. He seemed to know the way to the training grounds by heart, after all…he had done this for three weeks straight now.

He looked into the training yard and smiled, Kyuubi was right.

Hinata Hyuuga was outside; practicing her Jyuken strikes on the wood posts, now beat up severely from years of punishment from the skilled kunoichi. Naruto smiled softly as he sat in a nearby tree, hidden amongst the shadows, watching Hinata render her wood opponents to all but sawdust. He chuckled lightly as she began to close off the imaginary chakra points in the targets, using the 64 Points of Heaven technique that Neji had taught her. Naruto preferred to call this technique "The 64 Pokes of Agonizing Death", because that's what it felt like to him last time Hinata used it on him in a training session gone crazy. He decided to make his presence known…

Hinata had just begun her real punishment on her last wooden post, when her head snapped up at the sound of a kunai hitting wood. She saw a lone kunai lodged above her head in the wood target, with a tiny note attached to it. She smiled lightly and took off the note, smiling even wider when she saw what it said. "_Sorry I'm late. Look up._"

Hinata looked up again and jumped slightly when she saw Naruto standing on top of the wood dummy, grinning like an idiot, a playful glint in his eye. Had it not been for the fact that he had been sneaking in to secretly tutor her for the past three weeks, she probably would've attacked and most likely hurt Naruto, badly. She looked forward to nights now; it meant two things to her…

It meant that she could get advice and training from a man who was now easily the most skilled shinobi in the entire Fire Country. And in return she would also give him training and advice.

It meant that she would be able to spend more quality time, alone and away from prying eyes, with the previously mentioned "most skilled shinobi in the Fire Country." (and yet in all that time, she still had not been able to tell Naruto how she really felt)

Hinata was thankful to have these training meetings with Naruto, she felt as if she was finally getting to know him as a real person, not just some unreachable, god like idol that she fawned over in the academy, or watched from afar while he trained alone. She had gotten to know a side of Naruto that nobody else saw, not even his own team. She saw his vulnerable side, the side that wasn't so loud and bold and striving for glory. Deep down, she knew the pain Naruto had gone through in his life…after all… being the vessel for a bloodthirsty demon could never be considered as "living easy."

She remembered when Naruto had first confessed to her about the Kyuubi, how it had been inside him the whole time and how that was the reason that nobody seemed to like him, outside of his team, his sensei (whether it be Jiraiya or Kakashi at the time), and the Hokage. She was undoubtedly horrified at first, I mean, who wouldn't be? What self respecting woman wouldn't be shocked to discover that your secret crush has a sentient demon sealed in his body? But she realized in an instant that it didn't matter.

Naruto was a person, not just a vessel. If he weren't a person, he wouldn't have been so honest with her, and opened up so much to her. He had a heart as big a mountain, and he was still the same handsome, brave, bold man she had fallen for so long ago. Demon or no, Naruto was Naruto. Nothing would ever change that.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto leapt off the wood dummy and landed next to her, amazingly without making a sound. "N-Naruto-kun…it's g-good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Hinata-chan! So, you ready for tonight's lesson?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun. I'm ready."

Naruto motioned for her to sit down across from him, and they began their warm-up, meditation. This allowed them to focus on their chakra, allowing it to start to flow a little more freely which would make for faster training. However, Hinata had now taken a habit of using this time to focus more on the man sitting across from her than focusing on chakra.

She would focus enough to start up a steady flow of chakra, then would sneakily open her eyes and gaze at the object of her affection. The years had definitely not been kind to him spiritually, but they were more than generous to him physically. He had a strong profile and a lean, muscular build, perfect for a shinobi of such high prowess. His spiky blonde hair still flew messily about his head. And even though they were closed, Hinata could imagine his eyes. Those blue, crystalline orbs always shot her concentration, and she never seemed to mind in the least. She loved his eyes, they seemed to shine with some inner fire, a hidden store of strength and hope that she longed to have herself. She still found it difficult to speak without stuttering in front of him, although she was good about not fainting when they touched anymore. Instead she would just blush as impressively and her improved stutter would falter for a moment.

Little did she know, Naruto was using his meditation time to do the exact same thing. He had found himself in the odd habit recently of spacing into daydreams whenever Hinata entered his mind. He had to admit, she had definitely changed over the past six years. From a shy, tiny twelve year old girl, Hinata had blossomed into a mature, beautiful, 18 year old young woman. Although she was no less shy for it, Naruto amusedly noted. Her dark indigo hair now reached just past her shoulders, it was straight and it shone in the dim light of the stars above. She still wore a somewhat baggy coat, but Naruto could tell that her figure had matured quite nicely as well. He fought to keep a blush out of his face when thinking about that particular aspect of her…

But even with all that, Naruto found that it was her eyes that attracted him the most. When he was younger, he never really saw much except a pale shade of pearl, but always had a feeling that something was hiding underneath the empty face…and boy, was he right. Every time he looked in her eyes now, he saw the same shade of pearl, and yet it had changed entirely. It was no longer pale and empty, but deep and glimmering, like moonlight on the water. There was some mysterious energy in those eyes, an energy that made him feel calm, relaxed, but at the same time exhilarated beyond all comprehension.

He dared to open his eyes to catch a glance, but noticed Hinata doing the same to him. They both blushed furiously and their eyes snapped shut again, a fierce blush creeping across their faces. Naruto coughed nervously and said, "Right…I think we've had enough warm-ups. Now it's time for me to teach you one of my most powerful jutsu."

"H-hai, Naruto-kun. W-what are you going t-to teach me?"

"A move that is easily one of the most powerful jutsu imaginable…the Rasengan."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she paled slightly, "B-but…you said you weren't going to t-teach me the Rasengan f-for at least another two m-months!" Naruto could plainly see that she was nervous and chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I did. But I also did not foresee how quickly you would learn what I had to teach you! I expected to be spending a good month or two teaching you how to master the kage bunshin no jutsu! But you picked it up and had it down and mastered within the past three weeks! I've seen you practicing your little heart out, and I know you are ready for this."

Hinata bit her lip, she still wasn't sure. "Hinata-chan, trust me, if anybody can do this, you can. I'm going to be honest with you, I've seen you train and practice jutsu, and you have larger chakra reserves that most other jonin twice our age! You have more than enough to be able to use the Rasengan and still stand and fight afterwards."

"A-are you…are you sure, Naruto-kun?"

"Positive, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled in spite of her nerves, and nodded, indicating she was ready.

"Alright, Hinata-chan, here's how we're going to go about this…."

Naruto knew that Hinata's control over chakra was superb; it would be the only way to perform her Jyuken style of combat. But he was still surprised by the speed in which she was able to create her first Rasengan. "C'mon Hinata-chan, focus…you can do this, I know you can!"

Hinata screwed her face in concentration, her fingers clenching as a small light began to form in the palm of her hand. Before long, a spinning sphere of pale blue chakra had formed in her hands, and it sparked with spikes in energy violently. "You don't need that much chakra Hinata-chan…take it easy…just focus on concentrating enough to do damage, not so much that you'll incinerate your foe."

Hinata's form relaxed slightly and the ball became sharper and clearer, it didn't spark anymore. "Alright Hinata-chan…you see your target…now let him have it!" Hinata turned to the last wood dummy in the yard, praying to the gods that she didn't screw up in front of Naruto. She channeled her chakra into her legs and launched at the target, yelling loudly as she rammed the sphere of chakra into the dead center of the dummy.

The already weakened wood dummy splintered and broke apart, a good chunk of it flying backwards like a bullet, lodging itself deeply in a nearby boulder. Hinata panted for breath, smiling weakly at her work. Naruto leapt up into the air and hollered loudly, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" he immediately remembered that he wasn't supposed to be there as a voice boomed from inside the house, "WHO IS THERE! INTRUDERS WILL BE PUNISHED!"

"Naruto-kun, get out of here quickly, before my father catches you here!" Naruto didn't need telling twice, he flashed Hinata a smile and said quietly, "Way to go Hinata-chan, I'm really proud of you." Hinata blushed impressively and smiled as Naruto disappeared in a flash of smoke. Hiashi and Neji burst from the house, the older of the two yelling, "Hinata, what on earth was that sound! Where is the intruder?"

"T-that…uhhh…that was me!"

"It was a man's voice."

"O-oh yeah…ummm…" She then faked a hacking cough and tried to keep her voice as low and deep as possible. "That w-was me…I think I'm c-coming down with something…I-I'm sorry to have woken you, father…and you too Neji-nee-san." Hiashi snorted angrily and stalked back inside the house, not noticing that Neji did not follow.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?"

"Y-yes…I think so…"

"What on earth…what happened to that target! Hinata-sama, what has Naruto-sama been teaching you!"

"A lot


	2. Finally!

_Ch.2: Hokage's Surprise_

Three years. Three very long, very peaceful years. Three years since the Kyuubi brat, Naruto Uzumaki, brought back one of Konoha's most promising ninjas and destroyed the snake summoner and sannin, Orochimaru. Naruto sat in his office and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He had been Hokage for no more than three months, and already he was flooded with letters. All sorts of letters.

Letters from the young male shinobi of the village, congratulating him on his appointment as Hokage. He laughed when he read the rather eccentric message from Rock Lee and his sensei, Might Gai.

Letters from all the young kunoichi in the village. He thought it odd how all the women always seemed to ignore him when he was a kid, but since he had grown into easily the most handsome and now the affluent shinobi in the village, they suddenly couldn't seem to be able to stay away from him. He had received more pleas around the lines of "Please marry me?!" or "I will bear your kids!" than he ever thought anyone ever had.

And, of course, the humble, short letters of apology from many of the village elders that had initially shunned him. The seemed to bow low to him as he passed in the streets now, hoping that he would've gotten over the malicious glares they used to give him.

And yet, all of those letters were piled in the garbage can, save for one on the Hokage's desk. Naruto looked down again and read it for must've been the twenty-fifth time that night alone. It wasn't extremely long, but to him, it spoke more to him than he ever would've dreamed…

"_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. I know that you always said that you wanted to be Hokage someday, and that not many people believed that you could. But…I always believed it. I always knew you would become one of the greatest leaders our village could ever have. I've always believed in you Naruto-sama, and I will continue to for the rest of my days. Congratulations again, and maybe I'll be able to visit you sometime._

_Your humble servant,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_"

Naruto smiled faintly as he read it again. Hinata…ever since they had started their secret training sessions at night, she had grown so much over the past few years. Apart from some of his more complicated techniques (summoning jutsu, and the odama Rasengan) she could perform all of his preferred jutsu with almost goddess-like grace. Over the past three years, things between Naruto and Hinata seemed to change. Oh, they were certainly good friends at first, but they had a few…err…_incidents_…that made Naruto wonder whether they were both content with just a close friendship….the most recent of which stuck out in his mind…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Cripes, she's fast!" Naruto cursed as he barely dodged another quick Jyuken strike from Hinata. "Even using the Kyuubi's chakra, I'm having trouble keeping track of her moves…"_

_Naruto and Hinata continued to spar until eventually they came to the top of a large secluded hill. Naruto smirked as he got ready for the move that always won him a match…he quickly created a shadow clone and they both yelled, "Rasengan!"_

_Hinata smiled inwardly, she knew what was coming this time, and also knew how to counter it… "Eight trigrams! Protection of Sixty Four Palms!"_

_However, Naruto forgot to note the root from the nearby tree that stuck up from the ground…so obviously, he was quite shocked when his foot caught on it. His Rasengan and clone dissipated, but the momentum of his attack cause him to fly forward nonetheless. Hinata was so taken aback that she dropped her hands for only a moment…allowing Naruto to barrel into her head on._

_They tumbled down the hill, tangled together, until they hit the very bottom. Naruto smacked against a tree, cursing loudly, until Hinata rolled in after him and plopped quite gracefully on top of him, dazed and confused. They both shook their heads and found themselves in a rather…err…awkward position._

_Naruto was sitting with his back against the three, while Hinata seemed to be straddling his legs, her hands on his chest for support and her face no more than a couple centimeters from his._

_They wanted to move, they wanted to end this awkward silence between them and laugh it off nervously, eventually forgetting about it and getting back to their normal lives. But no matter how much one part of them wanted to get the hell out of there, a larger part of them wanted so desperately to stay._

_Hinata blushed a fierce crimson, one only matched by Naruto's blush. They had never, ever been so close before, for this long. Hinata cursed her nerves, half of her wanted to pass out, but the other half wanted to shout her love for Naruto to his face and kiss him fiercely. Half of Naruto wanted to disappear, but the other half wanted to grab Hinata and kiss her like he really wanted to._

_Their faces began to close the distance unconsciously, their eyes never leaving the other. Unfortunately, Hinata's nerves caught her first. Their lips were millimeters away from touching when she finally fainted, her head falling against Naruto's chest. It took him a moment to get his brain to function coherently again. He shook his head and picked up Hinata, silently creeping back to her house, and placing her in her bed, smiling faintly as he dashed out._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sighed loudly. It was official, and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Hinata Hyuuga, but even with all his power, there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He may have been Hokage, but he came from nothing. No family, no money, no respect. Hinata's father would never, _ever_, accept his offer to court Hinata. But at 20 years of age, he had reached a point in his life where most of his friends had found suitable wives of their own. Neji had Ten-Ten, Shikamaru had Temari, Sasuke had Sakura…

Naruto chuckled, he had been the least surprised when the ice king Uchiha finally confessed his feelings for Sakura. Sure, a slight pang of jealously had accompanied it, but Naruto realized that his love for Sakura was more like that of a brother-sister relationship. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

He stared at his clock, it was half past midnight. "Who the heck visits the Hokage half past midnight on a Sunday?" Naruto muttered as he rose to get the door. The first thing he saw was a pair of lavender eyes, and a head of dark indigo hair.

"Hinata-chan! Holy cow, come on in!" Hinata smiled and blushed faintly as Naruto closed the door behind her. "Hinata-chan, it's so good to see you! I've barely had a chance to get out of this office, save for our training on Wednesdays." Hinata nodded and said, "I know… I was talking to Neji-nee-san about it an hour or so ago…" Hinata blushed again and she seemed to be anxious about something…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Hinata-sama, I must say that Naruto-sama has been an excellent teacher to you, even your father is beginning to stand up and take notice how you've become so strong."_

_"H-hai, Neji-nee-san…" Hinata sat outside with Neji and his new wife, Ten-Ten. "Naruto-sama i-is a powerful shinobi…"_

_"You know, Hinata-sama…"_

_"Y-yes, Ten-Ten-chan?"_

_"Neji and I have been talking and we think…well…Neji-kun?"_

_Neji nodded and said, "Ten-Ten and I think you should tell Naruto-sama how you really feel about him." Hinata blushed an impressive tomato red and made to say no, but Neji continued._

_"Hinata-sama, Naruto is becoming a much sought after man in this village, you've seen yourself how many of the women have been eyeing him lately. I've seen you glaring at those women, with your Byakugan no less."_

_"O-oh…you s-saw that?"_

_"Hinata-sama, I know that you and Naruto-sama would be a smart match. Apart from the fact that the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the Hokage together is a good prospect, I know how much you care for him as well. I know Hiashi-sama isn't very…err…fond of him, but you shouldn't let that stop you. Tell him now, before your chance is gone. Just do it."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto-sama…I h-have something to…t-to tell you…"

Naruto smiled and said, "Please, that title is too formal. You're my best friend Hinata-chan, I'd prefer it if you call me Naruto-kun." She blushed more impressively and stammered on, "Naruto-kun…I…I…" She cursed her nerves, but remembered what Neji said… _"Just do it."_

Hinata knew that if she tried to speak, she wouldn't be able to stay conscious long enough to tell him, so she opted to be more direct in her goal. She quickly grabbed the lapels of his coat, yanked him to her, and kissed him with surprising strength. Naruto paled to the color of a sheet and his eyes snapped open, until eventually he felt his arms unconsciously wrapping around her waist, the color returning to his face and his eyes closing peacefully.

Hinata felt his arms hold her to him and she broke away slowly, staring into his crystal blue eyes. "I love you…N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto smiled in a way that was reserved only for Hinata, and said, "I love you too Hinata-chan…"

Hinata didn't pass out, despite her blush. She only smiled and felt a tear of joy drip down her face. Naruto wiped it away with his finger. Hinata enjoyed the touch of his rough hands, they felt warm, stable, grounded. They leaned in again and enjoyed a passionate kiss, pouring in all the emotion they had bottled up from the past few years. They broke apart slowly and smiled, Naruto wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking her out of the office, locking the door behind them as they walked into town, silent and still in the twilight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Color began to permeate the black in Naruto's mind, he felt groggy, yet oddly energized as he awoke the next morning. He felt fabric pressing against the side of his head, his eyes opened, and he realized that he was in his house, on the couch in his living room. He felt a weight on top of him, and looked down from the ceiling with a smile. Hinata lay peacefully against his chest, still slumbering silently.

Naruto could feel her heart beating in her chest…it's rhythm matched his own heart beat for beat. He lightly buried his face in her indigo hair, breathing in her scent. She smelled like lavender, warm and smooth. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Hell, this was probably the most relaxed he had ever been in his life. He saw his and Hinata's coats discarded by the fireplace.

As if in response to his happy thoughts, the girl stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She gazed into Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but sigh happily. "Good morning Naruto-kun…"

"Morning, beautiful…how're you feeling?"

"Happy…a lot more than I used to be…"

Naruto chuckled and kissed her gently. They rose from the couch and stretched out their bodies, having not moved from that couch since last night. Naruto raised his arms and grimaced, "Oy, I smell like a landfill…I'll be in the shower, there should be some leftover ramen in the fridge if you're hungry."

Hinata made to respond, to say that she didn't think he stunk. She actually thought he smelled like a forest. Like a beautiful, big, strong oak tree. But she quickly forgot what she was going to say as Naruto whipped off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. She instantly went tomato red and her eyes got wide, she couldn't stop the small smile from entering her face upon seeing his toned, muscular form, miraculously free of scars thanks to the Kyuubi inside him.

Naruto saw her adoring look and laughed, causing Hinata to jump slightly and stare at the ground in embarrassment. Naruto walked up to her and raised her chin, causing her eyes to lock with his. "Enjoying the show, eh Hinata-chan?" He kissed her lightly and then walked off, around the corner and into the bathroom. Hinata stayed glued to her spot. "Naruto-kun…no shirt…close to me…wow…wow-wow-wow…"

She allowed herself to topple over the arm of the couch, her body flopping on the couch in a dreamy haze.


	3. Revelation

**Because I forgot it in my earlier chapters…I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters. Nor will I ever for that matter…(weeps in a corner)XD**

_Chp. 3: Revelation _

Naruto stepped into the shower, quickly throwing his clothes to the floor and closing the curtains around him. He guided the metal faucet towards him and turned the silver knob in front of him to the right, letting the hot water fall down his form. His mind was clouded with questions, emotions, and things he never would have thought about before. He couldn't get Hinata off his mind the entire time.

**_"You know, for being such a shy and frightened girl, she sure is one hell of a kisser."_**

Naruto chuckled and said, "You know Kyuubi, for once, I completely agree with you one hundred percent."

**_"But you know what our problem is going to be now, right?"_**

****"What are you talking about?"

**_"Does the name HIASHI HYUUGA ring any bells in that thick, empty head of yours, almighty Hokage?"_**

**** Naruto swore under his breath. Hiashi…he had completely forgotten about Hinata's father. Sure, Naruto was Hokage…but Hiashi was never known for judging people by titles alone, and he also knew that Hiashi would probably jump off the Hokage monument before he'd let his eldest daughter, and heir to the entire Hyuuga clan, be involved with someone like him. No family, no inherited wealth…hell, he didn't even have a bloodline limit.

**_"So what? You're the Hokage, and you know you two wish to be together, right?"_**

****"Yeah, what's your point?"

**_"You can order him to let you two be together, it's really no more complex than that."_**

"Hiashi doesn't think like other people, Kyuubi. And when I say that, I mean he doesn't use logic when he probably should. You saw the stink he put up last time he was in my office."

**_"Well, it didn't help that you questioned his abilities as a father and a ninja, moron."_**

"He deserved it! He treated Hinata terribly when she was young…besides, I've tried to be nothing but nice and respectful to him and he still gives me lip! Crotchety old fogey…"

**_"All I'm saying is, you shouldn't think so lowly of your chances. You might find you have more leverage over him than you realize…"_**

****"What?"

**_"…I shouldn't have said that…I definitely should not have said that…uhh, never mind, boy."_**

****"You know something about me, Kyuubi? Something, that maybe I don't?"

**_"It's possible…but I can't say. It's not my place…"_**

****"Spill it, what do you know!"

**_"Sorry kid, it's something you need to discover for yourself. But take my advice…find out quickly. And by quickly I mean BEFORE Hiashi has a chance to marry off your girl to someone else."_**

The Kyuubi fell silent after that. Naruto stood absolutely confused in the shower, wondering what the fox could possibly know about him that he didn't already know… after thirty minutes he decided to emerge and quickly got dressed, remembering Hinata was still downstairs.

Hinata sat at the kitchen table, staring into the bright blue sky through the window, waiting for her beloved to come back downstairs. She was happier than she had been in a long time. But honestly, who could blame her? The man she loved for well onto six years now finally admitted that he loved her back. Now she just wanted to find a way to get past their first obstacle…her father.

As if in response to her thoughts, Naruto's voice called out, "Hiashi will kill me if I don't get you home soon. We better get back to your place quickly." Hinata looked behind her and smiled, seeing Naruto dressed for another day as Hokage. The long white trench coat and blue and orange jonin suit underneath were very becoming of the boisterous blonde.

She kissed him lightly and said, "You've done enough for me, Naruto-kun. I can get home by myself. You need to get to the office, fast." Naruto smiled and kissed her back. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll figure out some way to get to your father, I promise that we will be together, and soon." She smiled as he dashed out, making for the center of town with blinding speed.

Hinata went down the familiar roads through the marketplace of Konoha, eventually returning to the Hyuuga compound. As she casually walked in the front door, her stomach dropped upon seeing her father standing there, a very irritated glare in his eyes. "And where exactly were you last night, Hinata?"

"P-papa…I…I w-was…"

"Silence. You are never to ignore your obligations to this clan, and that includes your curfew, is that clear, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, papa…"

"Now, listen carefully. You are 18 now Hinata and now is the time where the heir would normally take their place as the head of this clan."

"Yes, p-papa…"

"However…certain things have come to light…certain things concerning your mother."

Hinata froze and for once, looked her father straight in the eye. He never, _ever_ mentioned Hinata's mother. He had forbidden her from doing so ever since she had died. Why was he bringing her up now? "P-papa…I d-don't understand…"

"Come with me Hinata…I need to tell you something about your mother's final wish…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sat at his desk, staring at the pile of paperwork on his desk, his mind completely off in another world. He barely registered Sasuke sitting next to him, attempting to report the results of his last mission, but Naruto didn't hear or care about anything the stoic Uchiha was trying to say.

"Dobe, wake up."

Sasuke smartly smacked Naruto upside the head. That got his attention quite rapidly.

"Oy! I could have you punished for that, Sasuke-san!"

"Whatever. Look, you're obviously in no condition to be doing any of this today. You need some air."

"Yeah…maybe you're right…you can give me your report later Sasuke-san…I'll be back sometime later, I need to figure a few things out."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as Naruto rose from his seat and disappeared in a flash of smoke. Naruto usually didn't agree with him, ever, _on anything_.

Naruto reappeared on top of the Hokage monument, sitting atop the newest head to be added to it, his own. "If the Kyuubi knows something about me that could help my chances with Hinata's father…he said my chances weren't as bad as I thought…but if the Kyuubi knows something, the only person he would've heard it from before getting sealed was…The Fourth Hokage!" Naruto remembered what Kyuubi had told him earlier…**_ "The Hyuuga house is second only to the House of the Fourth Hokage."_**

Naruto instinctively made his way to the head of the Fourth, on the other side of the monument. He looked down at the face carved into the rock and muttered, "You're hiding something…but what…what does your house have to do with me?" He placed a hand on the smooth rock of the top of the Fourth's head, and barely registered what happened next. The rock seemed to crumble beneath him, causing him to fall into the monument, landing with a sickening thud in the dark hollow chamber inside the Fourth's stone head.

He looked up and saw that he had fallen quite a long ways; he must've been all the way at the bottom of the mountain that the monument was carved into. He picked up a light scent coming from all around him, the scent of…fire, burning wood.

As if in response, torches flickered to life all around him, and his eyes found a strange layout in the center of the room. There was a large circle drawn in the floor, surrounded by candles. In the middle of this circle was drawn a very familiar sign… "That looks just like the seal holding the Kyuubi inside me!" And in the very center of this swirling seal, was a small crib, padded with hay and covered in torn cloth, it looked as if it hadn't been used in ages.

His ears picked up a sound and he whipped around, just in time for the room to suddenly fill with light, spinning wildly and driving him unconscious as he hit the floor…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiashi and Hinata were currently seated in the main audience chamber of the compound. Hinata was listening intently as Hiashi explained.

"Your mother always knew that you would…become the way you are. You aren't shy because of physical weakness, not completely at least. Part of it was from your mother. She was always a very soft spoken woman…she figured you would be too. When your mother died, she made me promise her one thing…she made me promise than once you turned 18, if you did not wish to become the head of this clan, than you would be given a small amount of time to find a suitable husband."

Hinata's jaw dropped. She had an escape route out of this place all along! If only she had known before…

"However, you must find this man within the next week."

"What!"

"Like I said, your window of opportunity is small. The official ceremony where you take my place as head is next week on the sunset of the final day. If you do not find a suitable husband before then, then you must fulfill your responsibilities to this clan and take my place."

Hinata decided it was now or never. "Papa…there is a m-man that I believe w-would be a fine husband."

"Who is he?" Hiashi asked, although judging by the look on his face, he already seemed to know.

"H-Hokage Naruto…papa…"

Hiashi sighed. He knew that was coming from a mile away.

"Hinata…"

"P-please, papa! Please give him a chance! I k-know you will find him as honorable as I d-do!"

Hiashi looked at his daughter through narrowed eyes, but much to Hinata's surprise, his expression softened ever so slightly. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his head nod slowly. "Very well my daughter. Bring him before me before the end of this week, and I will see if he is worthy of your hand." Hinata completely forgot her manners and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you papa…I'll go find h-him right now!" Hinata ran out quickly, before Hiashi could say anything else. The old Hyuuga stood there somewhat taken aback for a minute, but a small smile crept onto his face. He returned to where he was sitting and began meditating, hoping that his daughter knew what she was doing.

**A/N: Well, looks like old Hiashi is finally softening up a little! And what is Naruto going to find out in the monument of the Fourth Hokage? I'll never tell! Not until the next chapter at least! Stay tuned for the next chapter of this little story of mine, "The House of Yondaime." Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!**


	4. The House of Yondaime

_Chp. 4: The House of Yondaime_

Naruto groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. He got up from the ground, clasping his face in his hands, trying to keep down the dull pain in the front of his skull. He felt as if he had been thrown around a lot, very quickly and not very gently. His eyes eventually opened to a blurry light. He shook his head and his vision returned. Naruto looked around and found that he was in the same chamber, except this time…there were others…specifically one other…

He turned and saw a small baby in the crib he had noticed before. There were lit candles on the circle around his crib now, and he could hear a group of people, hidden in the shadows, chanting a sort of prayer. The baby wailed uncontrollably, he seemed so alone and sad. Naruto edged closer to the crib and he and the Kyuubi gasped in unison. The baby had spiky blonde hair and a swirling seal on his stomach…

"That baby!"

**_"THAT SEAL!"_**

The room flashed with white light again and when it subsided, the room was empty, save for one man. Naruto stared in disbelief into the green eyes of the man before him. He wore a trench coat just like Naruto's, and his spiky blonde hair matched his as well. In fact, if it wasn't for his emerald eyes and lack of whisker marks, Naruto would've thought he was looking at himself. The Kyuubi screamed in his head, **_"HIM! HE…HE'S THE ONE! HE'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!"_**

****The man chuckled and said, "You're face is quite amusing, boy-o. But I digress. You're little demon friend is right. I am the Fourth." Naruto paled to the color of a sheet. The Fourth laid his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and said, "Those eyes of yours…they were your mother's eyes, you know. But you got my strong face and _dashing physique_ as well I see…"

"Wait a moment…your face! But that would mean that I'm…"

The Fourth nodded and finished Naruto's sentence for him, "My son, yes. You are my only son and the only remaining member of the House of Yondaime…otherwise known as the house Kazama." Naruto felt his heart explode in his chest. He was…he couldn't be…_could he?_

"Naruto, my son. I am so proud to see how much you've grown. I know that when I sealed Kyuubi inside you, I was dooming you to a life of hardship and pain. I had hoped the village would accept you, but apparently I assumed too much…but even with all that, you have done more than I ever could have done when I was alive. And now you must hurry, so you may re-establish the house Uzumaki…take a look my son…"

Naruto turned and in the shadows, he saw a single shaft of light fall on another figure. The figure turned and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, seeing a pair of pearl shaded eyes…Hinata smiled back at him warmly, and suddenly looked to the side. Naruto heard the laugh of a small child and his eyes practically fell out of his head as a small boy ran up to Hinata, who laughed lightly and scooped him up into her arms. The boy suddenly turned to Naruto and the fox vessel felt his heart stop. The boy had unruly indigo hair, spiky and tousled. A single whisker mark grazed each cheek on his tiny, round face, and Naruto stared into his crystal blue eyes…the eyes of the boy's father…_Naruto's eyes_…

Hinata and the boy disappeared into the shadows, and Naruto turned to face Yondaime, who merely smiled back at him. He took Naruto's hand and placed a small box in it, beginning to fade away himself. "My time is short boy-o…Naruto, my son…rebuild my house… rebuild the my house…the house of Yondaime…and Rokudaime…"

Naruto blacked out again as the room seemed to disappear and plunge him into darkness…

His eyes snapped open and he was back on top of the Hokage monument, staring into the blue sky above. He shot up to his feet and panted like a dog, sweating bullets. He felt the box in his pocket and looked down to it, removing the lid carefully. Inside he found two rings, each with a gem on top, carved in the shape of…a fox head. The seal Naruto's house…the house of The Sixth Hokage, formerly the house of the Fourth Hokage.

He slipped on ring on his right ring finger and stared as the gem turned a fiery red, reflecting the chakra flowing in his veins. He saw the other ring and remembered his vision in the cave…Hinata…the boy…_his son_…

**_"Son of a bitch…never thought you'd find out this way. I always assumed you'd find it in Yondaime's records in the Hokage office."_**

"Kyuubi…how you knew about this before me, I don't know. But right now, I don't care. We're going to the Hyuuga compound, NOW!" Naruto stowed the second ring in the box and dashed off the Hokage monument, flying through the streets towards the Hyuuga compound in the center of town…

**A/N: HOLY SHIZZIT! THAT WAS A BEAST TO WRITE::Passes out on floor: XD I hope you all like Naruto's little enlightenment! He's Yondaime's son! Who would've guessed it? (cough…cough…_obvious…_cough) Four chapters in two days…pardon me if there's a bit of a wait before the next chappie, I need to recuperate…enjoy!**


	5. Final Confrontation

_**Here it is, Naruto finally sees Hiashi! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters…although I'd love to XD**_

_Chp.5: Final Confrontation_

Naruto raced through the streets of Konoha, his coat flailing in his wake and people darting around to try and catch a glimpse of the orange and white blur that nearly ran them over.

Hinata looked about nervously. She had been searching the village for three whole hours, trying to find Naruto upon discovering that he wasn't at his office. Sasuke had told her he was up on the monument, but she had not seen him there either. She knew she could find him within the week her father gave her to find her husband, but that didn't stop her nerves too much.

She swallowed her nerves and made ready to ask about the hundredth villager if they had seen him, when she felt the wind knock her over, and a blur of orange and white fly by, flashing his blue eyes in realization.

Naruto just barely caught Hinata out of the corner of his eye, but when his gaze returned to his front, he found himself bolting head on towards the wall of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He dug his heels into the ground to try and arrest his momentum, but to no use. He slammed into the wall, thankfully lowering his momentum enough not to do any damage to it, although the same could not be said for Naruto himself.

Hinata saw the impact and raced through the crowds, finding a much disoriented, very sore Naruto getting up from the ground. "Aaargh…did anyone get the number of that cart…what hit me…" Hinata saw he was alright and glomped him hard, accidentally taking him down once again.

"Hi…Hinata-chan! It's you!"

"Oh thank goodness I found you Naruto-kun! Are you alright, anything hurt, broken…?" Naruto took her hands and helped her up, "No, nothing's broken…except my pride…but what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be home with your…"

"Naruto-kun, come with me quickly! If we hurry than we might be able to convince my father to…" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and kissed her lightly, instantly shutting her up. "Hinata-chan…slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on." They began walking back towards the Hyuuga compound as Hinata explained her father's request. Naruto quickly said, "So if your father thinks I'm up too snuff then we can get hitched right away, no problem?" Hinata nodded. She expected Naruto to be nervous about having to pass an inspection under her father's eye, but much to her surprise his face split into a wide grin.

"This rocks! We're all set then!" Hinata looked at him incredulously and he said, "Just trust me on this one. Tell your father that I will meet him tonight at seven. I need to find a few papers first…"

"B-but Naruto-kun…"

Naruto kissed her again, much deeper this time. "Please, Hinata-chan, you have to trust me…I will be there at seven o'clock sharp, I promise. I love you Hinata-chan."

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto flashed her that smile that always made her swoon, and disappeared in a flash of smoke. Hinata looked towards the edge of town, where the Hokage monument lay by the academy. "Naruto-kun…I believe in you…I know you'll come back…" Hinata then raced to the Hyuuga compound, to give her father the news.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn it all, Kyuubi, where were those records!"

**_"What records?"_**

****"Yondaime's records! The ones you told me about back at the monument!"

**_"Oh yeah, those records…do you see a small green book on the shelf, looks out of place amidst all the brown and red ones?"_**

Naruto grabbed said book and opened it, finding one place marked with…a jutsu? **_"Don't just gawk at it kid, do the jutsu as it says!" _**Naruto shrugged and started forming the hands seals. He was doing seals for a good five minutes; it was definitely one of the most complicated jutsus he had ever attempted before. _"Looks like the Fourth really wanted his stuff hidden away."_ he thought to himself.

He held the last hand signal and shouted, "BOOK KEEPER JUTSU! BURIED RECORD RETREIVAL!" As if by command, the book opened wide and from it sprouted dozens of scrolls and countless papers, flooding Naruto's desk. He frantically searched among the flood of new documents, being sure to stow them away in his desk where he could study them later. His hand found a single paper document and his eye immediately found the seal, _the seal of the Fourth_.

He held the paper up to his eyes and his mouth slowly curved into a giant grin. "Got what I came for…if this doesn't prove my blood, nothing will." Naruto then disappeared once again, his office as if her were never there…save a small green book open to a two page list of hand signs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was setting over the horizon at five minutes of seven that night. Hinata waited anxiously by the front gates of the compound, looking for any sign of her beloved on the horizon. Naruto was always a man of his word, he had never let her down before…and this time was no exception.

"Oy, Hinata-chan, look up!"

Hinata jumped and her eyes darted up, finding Naruto standing on top of the main gate, a wide grin plastered on his handsome face. Hinata practically died of relief as Naruto leapt down to the ground. They both gave each other one last light kiss before turning to enter the compound together.

Naruto knocked on the door leading inside, and it was opened by an apparently emotionless Hiashi. "Hokage-sama."

"Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi stood aside to allow Naruto and Hinata inside, closing the door behind them and leading them to his main audience chambers. They each took a seat and Hinata had barely taken a breath before she let out a strangled scream. Quick as lightning, Hiashi had pulled out a hidden kunai and lunged at Naruto, death intent very apparent. What shocked her even more is what occurred next.

She dared to open her eyes and felt her heart stop. Naruto sat calmly, his face set and blank, Hiashi's kunai between two fingers, the point not an inch from his forehead. Hiashi gave a small smirk and said, "You are as skilled as the rumors say, Hokage-sama. I must admit I was curious to see how strong you really were." Naruto merely stared at him and his blank expression became a glare of stone-set determination.

"If you are done testing me Hiashi-sama, then perhaps we can proceed with our discussion."

Hiashi smirked again and took a seat, Hinata's heart finally finding a steady rhythm again. "Hiashi-sama, as I'm sure Hinata-chan has told you already, I am here to ask for her hand in marriage." Hiashi nodded and for a brief moment, Hinata dared to hope that he would just let them be wed without the usual fuss he put up about, well, everything

But when he cleared his throat, Hinata immediately quashed that hope. Hiashi _always_ cleared his throat before an argument, but he surprisingly kept calm.

"And tell me Naruto-sama, what house will my daughter belong to once she marries you? The last time I was aware, you were an orphan and therefore had no house to your name."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "Hiashi-sama, I was also under the impression that I had no house…but this document should prove otherwise." Hiashi quickly took the paper from Naruto and unfolded it. His blank pearl eyes immediately found the seal on the top of the document…

"This…this paper bears the seal of the Fourth Hokage!"

Hinata looked at her father incredulously, then back to Naruto, who was still staring intently at Hiashi. Hiashi's already pale face went white as a sheet as he finished reading the document, and he let it slip from his fingers, his hands trembling slightly for the briefest of moments. Hinata picked it up before it hit the ground and read it herself. She looked at it in absolutely shock, and stammered, "T-this…t-this…is N-Naruto-kun's b-birth certificate!" Her eyes too found the Fourth's seal, and suddenly all the pieces tumbled together in her mind.

As if he read their minds, Naruto nodded and said, "You are right, that is my birth certificate…the document that proves that I am the one and only son of Yondaime, and blood heir to his title and house, the house Kazama, now known as the house Uzumaki." Hiashi looked as if he had seen a ghost, and Hinata's hands flew over her mouth in a gasp. As if he was proving the point again, he held up his right ring finger, and Hiashi's trained eyes caught the glowing red gem, carved in the shape of a fox's head…Yondaime's seal…_his_ seal…

Hiashi slowly cleared his throat and said, "Very well…it would appear that my initial impression of you was…flawed, to say the least. I am no fool…refusing any offer from the most influential house in Konoha is, at the very least, an obnoxiously foolish thing to do…" he turned to Hinata and stood up, the two jonin following him. "Hinata…is this truly the man you wish to marry?"

"Yes, father."

"You would sacrifice your name, and claim on this house and clan to be with Hokage Naruto-sama?"

"In all due respect, father…this name has grown a little old with me. I like the prospect of being referred to as _Hinata Uzumaki_."

Hiashi noticed that his daughter did not stutter once as she said that. He nodded, and for the first time in a long time, longer than either Naruto or Hinata could understand, he smiled. Not just a small indifferent smirk, but a genuine, warm, fatherly smile. "It is decided then…at the eve of this winter, Naruto-sama and my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, shall be wed."

Hinata once again forgot her manners and hugged her father tightly. Naruto smiled in mild surprise upon seeing Hiashi return the embrace. He held out his hand to Naruto and said, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Hokage-sama. I am fully convinced that you two will be very happy."

Naruto took his hand and shook it firmly, but warmly. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi then released his daughter to Naruto, who once again reached into his pocket, taking out a small box. From the box he produced the other ring he found back at the monument. He took Hinata's right hand and gently slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It began to glow a pale blue, reflecting the chakra flowing like a river in her blood.

Hiashi left the room and closed the door on Hinata and Naruto, who leaned in for a deep kiss. He shut the door behind him and smiled, chuckling slightly. "Who would've guessed…but if those two don't give me grandkids, I'll have a few issues to work out with them…"

**A/N: AWWWWWWW! The fluff is all-powerful; you cannot deny its might! I know Hiashi seems a little OOC, but at this point, even an ice block like him can change. Don't think I'm done with this yet, folks! I still got one or two chapters up my sleeve for this thing, so stay tuned for my next chapter! "The Hokage's Wedding!"**


	6. The Hokage's Wedding

**Sorry for the delay in updates! Studying for my art midterm was a bear this week ::dies of exhaustion :: But here it is! The moment where every NaruHina fan starts screaming rabidly, the wedding is here!**

_Chp.6: The Hokage's Wedding_

"Tell Tsunade that I'm on my way."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Is the ceremony prepared?"

"Everything is set, Hokage-sama."

"Does this thing have to be public?"

"It's tradition, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke…where is Sasuke?"

"He's…err…I don't know, Hokage-sama."

"Find that damn Uchiha! It's not like I can show up without my best man!"

"Eep…wait, he's right here Hokage-sama!"

Naruto looked up form his desk to find Sasuke standing in the doorway, a sardonic smirk on his face. "Hmph…at least you're dressed, Sasuke-baka. I swear, if not for Shikamaru I'd say you're the #1 most apathetic ninja in this village…"

"Well, I'm sorry to be late, Naruto-sama, but your old sensei was trying to sneak in with me so he could hide another bottle of sake in your closet."

"Damn that Jiraiya! I told him I wasn't going to do that whole "get the groom wasted at a wild party" thing! If he so much as smells of alcohol when he shows up…" Sasuke quickly whacked him over the head to shut him up.

"Naruto, breathe. You're turning blue already."

"Right…thank you, I needed that…well, here we go." Sasuke and Naruto left the office together, heading towards the Hokage monument, where the whole village had seemed to have gathered…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn that little hyperactive…leave it to Naruto to cut it close on his own wedding day…"

"Relax Tsunade, he'll be here. You know how being Hokage makes timing difficult."

"Easy for you to say, Jiraiya, you never had to do it."

"But lo! Here comes our man right now!" Naruto and Sasuke burst through the doors, Naruto looking slightly pale. "AM I LATE?! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT LATE!" Tsunade sighed and smiled. "No, you're not late. You cut it close, _Hokage-sama_, but you made it." Naruto heaved a breath of relief and smiled. Tsunade motioned for him to follow and so he did, turning one last glance to the door, where thousands of villagers were left out in anticipation, waiting for him to emerge once again…

He turned back forward and walked into the small temple. He walked right on up to the front, where Tsunade waited, Jiraiya and Hiashi flanking her on each side. They were all dressed in white ceremonial robes, with large green symbols of Konoha emblazoned on the backs.

Naruto himself still donned a trench coat, much like Yondaime always did. Except instead of being white, it was a fiery red, with the seal of his new house etched into the back. The doors opened once again, and for Naruto, time stood still.

Guided in by Tenten and Ino, Hinata had finally arrived. Naruto felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. Her white and lavender kimono fell about her feminine form like quicksilver, it was quite elegant and modest, yet still she seemed to exude such womanly charm in it. Her hair was still let down, and a sakura blossom was placed above her right ear. Her lavender eyes caught Naruto's and she smiled.

Naruto felt his insides melt. As Hinata joined him by his side, she squeezed his hand for support, and he felt his body return to normal as they both knelt before Tsunade.

"Who intends to give this man to this woman?" announced Tsunade in a clear voice. Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I am." Naruto smiled broadly, knowing that while Jiraiya was a pervert, he was also a man of honor. Seeing as Naruto had no living relative, Jiraiya had agreed to act as his guardian for the ceremony.

"Very good. And who gives this woman to this man?"

"I am, Tsunade-sama." Hiashi stepped forward and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, causing her to smile, and a single tear to fall down her fair face. Tsunade nodded and said, "Very well. You two have waited a long time for this day, so I will not keep you for much longer. Naruto-sama, take it away."

Naruto took Hinata's hands and helped her back to her feet. Sasuke then entered the room, a small box in his hands. He opened it and Naruto and Hinata both extracted a single ring. Naruto slipped his onto Hinata's left ring finger and said, "Hinata-chan, I am honored beyond all men that you would agree to be my wife. I promise that as long as I have breath in my body, I will protect you and see that you are cared for. Together, we will rebuild the house of my father, our house. The House Uzumaki." Hinata smiled and she too placed her ring on Naruto's left ring-finger.

"Naruto-kun…I am humbled that you would ask me to be your wife. I vow that as long as my blood still runs in my veins, I will honor you and do everything I can to make sure your home is warm. I will gladly lay down my old name and take on the mantle of your house." Tsunade smiled broadly and cleared her throat.

"Then it is my humble honor that I present you to each other as husband and wife. You shall now be known as Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, and honorable Uzumaki Hinata. You may kiss your bride, _baka._" Naruto flashed Tsunade a sarcastic smile and turned back to Hinata with a fiery glint in his eye. He kissed her gently and lovingly, and took her arm in his as they walked back out of the temple. The reached the front doors and Naruto stopped. "Hinata-chan…you realize once we walk out of this temple, then everybody will know we are wed. I know you wanted as little fuss about this as possible…but it looks like everybody wants to see us, and…"

Hinata silenced him with a kiss. "You're the Hokage, Naruto-kun; the village is like your family now. This is as much their day as it is ours." Naruto smiled and pushed open the doors. As soon as the two walked out arm in arm, the thousands of gathered villagers roared in applause and cheering. Naruto and Hinata laughed as they ran down the path leading to their carriage. Kiba and Akamaru howled and yapped enthusiastically. Lee and Gai cried like idiots and waved them goodbye with sappy smiles. Ino and sakura were openly weeping in joy, being comforted by a very amused looking Tenten. Shikamaru and Shino both smiled lightly and waved them off. The two newlyweds disappeared into their carriage and disappeared into the west, of towards a place only they knew of…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, the quiet of the forest was disrupted only by two voices laughing in a hidden place. Hidden amongst the trees was a small clearing, inside of which was a cozy little cottage, fit for two people who wanted to get away from it all. This was where Naruto and Hinata had wished to spend the next seven days. After all, they didn't want to be disturbed on their honeymoon. Naruto and Hinata emerged from the carriage and Naruto swept her up into his arms bridal style. They disappeared in the house, and slid through the doorway into their bedroom.

Naruto kicked the door closed behind him and gently let Hinata onto her feet. He held her close and went to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips and giggled quietly. "Hold on a second Naruto-kun…I'll be right back…" She kissed his nose lightly and smiled at him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled and smiled broadly, whipping off his trench coat and beginning to rid himself of his clothes he had made it down to boxers and a t-shirt when he heard a light voice from the doorway. "Okay Naruto-kun…I'm ready." Naruto turned and his heart stopped. Hinata emerged from the shadows, in nothing but a silk bathrobe, exposing a good deal of her long, smooth legs. She climbed into the bed and beckoned him forward with a single finger sliding down the back of his neck.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

He climbed under the covers with her, throwing off his shirt as he did. Hinata sighed as she wrapped her arms about his neck, his hand finding the sash to her robe. Naruto kissed her hungrily as he undid the sash, laying his rough hand on the smooth skin of her stomach. They broke apart for a moment and Naruto whispered, "I love you, Hinata-chan…" She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Naruto-kun…"

He slid her robe off of her body and threw it aside as he dove into another kiss, and they melted into each other for the rest of the night…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the sun rose above the horizon, a single beam of light pierced the shades and fell on Naruto's face. His eyes opened only for a moment, allowing him to see Hinata curled next to him, her head in the crook of his neck. She snuggled closer to him and yawned, apparently still asleep and dreaming. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, nodding off once again.

The moral of this story is: even if you feel alone and unwanted, there is no doubt that someone will find you and love you. When you find that person, hold onto them. It'll will be more than worth the effort.

**A/N: And the naruhina fans go "SQUEEEEEEE!!!!" right about now. I hope you enjoyed the finale to my little tale! Naruto and Hinata all the way! I'm going to go act like a geek with my new Naruto gloves now. Review if you wish, and enjoy!**


End file.
